


The Girl And the Star

by EttelwenAilinon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, probably, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttelwenAilinon/pseuds/EttelwenAilinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did he come from? Was it he, the star that fell from the sky? Were all stars like that? She didn’t know what to do with him. Maybe she should take him home and then…she didn’t exactly know what then but she couldn’t leave him here all alone and vulnerable, could she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl And the Star

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened. I don’t know if it’s even a fanfiction…it could read someone who never heard about Doctor Who and it would still make sense for him…it’s a…fairy tale…or not…I just borrowed their faces…If you spot any grammar mistake or other nonsense, tell me please, it’s helpful.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://ettelwenailinon.tumblr.com/post/121886123016/the-girl-and-the-star) and [DeviantArt](http://ettelwenailinon.deviantart.com/art/The-Girl-and-the-Star-540597658)

The Girl was sitting on the porch in the old rocking chair that once belonged to her grandmother and watched the night starry sky. The light wind was playing with her hair, floating it all around her face. She pulled the blanket more tightly to her. It was quite cold, despite it was summer.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and she saw one of the stars falling down and disappearing in the branches of the nearby forest. She was curious and therefore she stood up and headed in the direction the light had shown her.

The Girl walked along the winding forest road but it started to vanish in the bushes and she had to fight her way through the sharp twigs and thorns, but she managed to come to a wide meadow.

In the middle of the meadow was lying a naked man enveloped in eerie silver glow. She hid behind the tree. Not that she was scared, just cautious. She watched him for a while but he did not move an inch. She egressed from her shelter and slowly approached him. His pale blue eyes were wide open, but he did not seem to pay attention to his surroundings at all. She kneeled beside him on the grass, bowed above his body and gently touched his cheek. He was so cold, like a stone. 

At that moment, his hand sprung and caught her wrist. She tried to pull away but he was gripping her firmly. He sat and looked sharply into her big wide eyes. However, it was not an evil look, no; he was looking at her with curiosity, like a wild animal, like if he had never seen human before. 

‘It’s alright.’ The Girl said. ‘I won’t hurt you.’ She brushed his hand slowly off her wrist and wrapped him in her blanket. It was quite cold after all; it wasn’t good night to run around naked. He was still looking at her with wonder; head tilted little bit in one side.

Where did he come from? Was it he the star which fell from the sky? Were all stars like that? She didn’t know what to do with him. Maybe she should take him home and then…she didn’t exactly know what then but she couldn’t leave him here all alone and vulnerable, could she?

She stood up and pulled him on his feet. He almost fell right back to the ground but she caught him and steady him. He looked unstable for a while, like if he wasn’t sure what for he’s got legs, but when she tugged at his hand, he followed her slowly out of the forest to her small wooden house.

***

To find the Star was difficult, but it was nothing compared to the struggle she had to go through with him on their way back home. He always stumbled over wet fallen logs and got tangled in twigs and thorns and spider webs and once fell into the nettles. But every time she patiently picked him up, swept the dirt and dried leaves from the blanket, his skin and his silver hair, and continued their journey.

By the time they got to her home he was almost all covered in bruises and scratches. So she sat him on her bed and started to buzz around the room. He watched her, unaware of his nakedness, his injuries, back straight, his silver glow lightening the room.

Soon, she sat in front of him with sink of warm herb water in her lap and wet cloth in one hand. He flinched when she first touched his skin, but he quickly calmed down and she began to wash his face. Then she pushed the blanket aside and started to work on his shoulders and arms and chest and then his legs and feet. He kept observing her, her every move, her face. But he didn’t say anything, not a single word and she wondered if he can speak at all. When she was done with the washing, she left him there, still sitting on her bed and went out to bring more wood for fire and let the hens from the coop.

Outside the house the sky was getting brighter and brighter, the sun peeking out of the horizon. The Girl opened the coop and the hens run out with clucking. Then she gathered armful of branches and larger logs from the pile beside the ramshackle barn in the corner of her garden.

When she returned inside, the Star was lying curled on her bed, sleeping. She threw a blanket over him and sat beside him on the bed. What is she going to do with him? He didn’t speak and didn’t even have a name. And what with the glow? Sure, she was used to meet all kinds of magical creatures but nobody was glowing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. It startled her a little bit, she barely had visitors. When she opened, a small very stooped old woman was standing there.

The Girl smiled at her. ‘Can I help you with something?’

‘Yes.’ The Old Woman said in creaky voice. ‘I’m heading to the Market and I got lost. Could you show me the right direction?’

‘Of course. But don’t you want to come inside first and rest for a moment? The journey is far. And then I could take you to the Market.’ She remembered, how her grandmother always told her to be nice and kind to all people and always help to them.

‘It would be very nice of you girl, thank you.’

She let her in and sat her at the table. Then she put cup of milk, bread and some apples in front of her.

But the Old Woman didn’t touch any of it. She stared at the man lying on the bed. At the silver glow.

‘Who is it? Is he your man?’ The crone asked.

‘No…no. He is…my friend.’ The Girl lied. She didn’t even know why.

‘Is he?’ The Old Woman uttered, voice overflowing with smug. She stood up and circled the table to get nearer to the bed.

The Girl was suddenly so scared. She tried to get to the bed faster than the old lady and protect the Star, but the Old Woman wasn’t old at all now. In front of her was standing beautiful tall woman in black robe, hair redder then sun at the dawn. She snapped her fingers and the Girl flied across the room and crushed into the opposite wall. Lifeless. 

The Witch came to the bed. The Star woke up and stared at her with the same wonder he stared at the Girl. He was fearless, unstained with the cruelty of the World.

‘Here are you, darling.’ The woman said and caressed his cheek. ‘I was looking for you. But now, you are in good hands.’

The Witch grabbed fistful of his hair and made him look at her. She lifted a black long blade in the air.

And there, there it was. Speck of fear in his eyes. 

The blade whizzed through the air and cut his throat. 

The glow faded.


End file.
